Universal joints are used in vehicle drive trains of vehicles with extended wheelbases, primarily commercial vehicles, to connect multiple sections of a drive shaft. The universal joints are flexible joints that couple two drive shaft segments together to permit either segment to be positioned out of straight-line alignment with respect to the other and are usually exposed to the environment. Many universal joints require lubrication and have grease fittings to accommodate such lubrication. As the drive shaft spins at high speed, the grease/oil in the universal joint flies off of the universal joint from the centrifugal force of the spinning universal joint. This grease/oil covers roads and vehicle undercarriages with a greasy, oily film, which is then washed into the environment by snow, rain, and pressure washing and steam cleaning of the truck undercarriage. This greasy, oily film on the vehicle undercarriage makes it difficult to inspect the vehicle frame and vehicle components for cracks, wear, and loose bolts/fasteners.